


Your Side of the Bed

by Peyton_0727



Series: Your Side of the Bed [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Meeting at a coffee shop, New Beginnings, New love, Riverdale AU, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyton_0727/pseuds/Peyton_0727
Summary: When Archie Andrews cheats on her and then dumps her, Betty Cooper’s life as she knows it crumbles in front of her. She even has to go and find a new coffee shop to go to every day so that she doesn’t run into her now ex-boyfriend. However, her life soon turns into what she would describe as Rom Com (if her life was a movie, that is) when she accidentally drinks a stranger’s coffee and ends up with his number and also his heart.Loosely inspired by the song “Your Side of the Bed” by Loote





	Your Side of the Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bugggghead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/gifts).



> Since you left it's one, two, three  
> Now he's coming in close to me  
> I can't sleep, 'cause he's where you're supposed to be and  
> He's getting all the songs you used to get  
> He's getting all of the words inside of my head  
> He's sleeping on your side of the bed...
> 
> Warning: SMUT at the end of this one-shot

Betty adjusted her green dress on her shoulders and fixed the bow before applying a thin coat of her signature sheer pink lipgloss. Jughead came up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing the crook of her neck, making her smile instantly.

 

“I don’t know why you insist on wearing that stuff when you know I’m just going to kiss it right off of you,” Jughead said with a smirk.

 

Betty blushed and turned in his arms to face him.

 

“Well, I guess you’re just going to have to behave yourself tonight then, won’t you?” she countered, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah,” Jughead said, chuckling lightly, “Not gonna happen baby.”

 

Betty giggled as Jughead softly gripped the back of her head and then dipped her low, planting a thorough kiss on her lips. She loved how cute he was, it made her heart hammer in her chest.

 

She met Jughead about a month ago and even though she had just gone through a nasty break-up, she warmed to him instantly. There was just something about Jughead’s charisma and the level of confidence that emanated from him that drew her to him like a magnet. To top it off, Betty absolutely loved how they met for the first time. She had never been one for silly romance movies, but she knew that if how she met Jughead was in a movie, her life would definitely qualify as a rom com. The morning they met, she was getting coffee at a new coffee shop she hadn’t tried yet. Since Archie cheated on her and then broke up with her,  she needed a new coffee place _._

 

_***_

 

_Betty knew Archie still went to the old one and she couldn’t bear the thought of running into him. A friend recommended a new place to her just two blocks in the opposite direction of the old one they used to frequent._

 

_As soon as she walked through the door, Betty instantly liked the new place. It was quieter than the other one and therefore, getting coffee didn’t take nearly as much time as it used to. Also, less foot traffic meant that there’d actually be places for her to sit and get some work done - which is precisely what she was looking forward to that first day._

 

_Betty ordered her latte and then went over to wait for it, putting her headphones back into her ears as she did. A few minutes later, the barista set a cup on the counter and Betty went for it._

 

_Suddenly, a man walked toward her._

 

_“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”_

 

_Betty turned to him confused, pulling an ear bud out. “Excuse me?”_

 

_“I said I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the mysterious stranger repeated, the ghost of a smirk playing on his lips._

 

_“Do what?” Betty asked, clearly confused._

 

_Without putting any thought into what the man was saying, Betty took a sip of her coffee and instantly regretted it. She was expecting a liquid that tasted sweet with a hint of espresso to hit her tongue, but instead, she tasted an extremely bitter drink with what Betty could only describe as astringent and alkaline._

 

_“Ugh” she grimaced, a look of disgust crossing her face._

 

_“I tried to warn you,” the man said laughing._

 

_Betty observed the stranger for a minute, it was the first time she looked into his eyes, noticing his cerulean blue irises. She also noticed how tall he was, at least a whole head taller than her. He had jet black curly hair that was currently covered by a gray beanie and he wore what looked to be a heavy leather jacket. Betty guessed that he was at least five years older than her, if not more, by his rugged appearance._

 

_“Oh god! Is this yours?” Betty asked, suddenly snapping out of her reverie._

 

_“Yeah it is,” he said chuckling, “but that’s ok.”_

 

_Color began rising to her cheeks. “Here- let me get you another one,” she offered._

 

_“No, no that’s not necessary,” he said, reaching over to take the cup from her. “You only took a sip. No need to waste the whole drink.”_

 

_His fingers lightly brushed hers and she almost jumped at the contact. It was nearly electric and she was caught off guard by how quickly his touch caused a heat to pool between her legs. Betty gasped softly, her eyes traveling from her hand back to the man’s gaze. He looked back at her, a hungry look in his eyes that made the feeling worsen and she shifted her feet uneasily, trying to mask the way she clenched her thighs in response._

 

_Jesus, Betty you just got out of a relationship- get ahold of yourself, she thought._

 

_“White Mocha Latte for Betty!” the barista called, effectively breaking her out of her trance._

 

_“I guess that one is mine,” Betty said sheepishly._

 

_“Betty, is it?” he asked, “That’s not a name you hear very often.”_

 

_Betty smiled, her well-ingrained manners taking over, “It’s short for Elizabeth.”_

 

_“Elizabeth,” he drawled, pulling her attention to the way her name looked spilling from his lips. “I like it. I’m Jughead,” he said reaching his hand out to her._

 

_The odd name brought Betty back to the conversation and she laughed, “Your name is Jughead? That’s not a name you hear, well... ever.”_

 

_Jughead grinned in response, “It’s a nickname, my real name is so much worse. I barely use it.”_

 

_“Oh… interesting.” Betty said, sipping her latte._

 

_“Are you planning on staying? I’ve got a table over there if you want to join me?” Jughead asked._

 

_Betty blinked twice, anxiety rising in her chest. Was this guy asking her out?_

 

_“No,” she lied, “I was just on my way to meet a friend.”_

 

_Jughead’s face fell a little, “Oh ok, well maybe next time? I could give you my phone number and we can meet up.”_

 

_Oh god, he was definitely asking her on a date._

 

_“Actually, I just got out of a bad relationship so-”_

 

_“So you don’t drink coffee?” Jughead said, cutting her off with a quirked eyebrow and a teasing smile._

 

_Betty couldn’t help but smile in return at his playful banter. It had only been two weeks since things with Archie imploded, she knew it was way too soon to start up something new with someone else. However, she couldn’t ignore the way her heart raced standing there with him while they flirted with one another._

 

_“No… I still drink coffee,” Betty acquiesced._

 

_“Great it’s settled then.”_

 

_Jughead reached forward and gently pulled her phone out of her hand, quickly punching some numbers in, “Here’s my phone number. Text me next time you’re coming here to get coffee and we’ll meet up.”_

 

_He reached over then and put the phone in her pocket, a move Betty thought was extremely forward but she could appreciate that kind of motivation in man._

 

_“Great,” she said, wishing then that she hadn’t lied about needing to be somewhere. “It was nice meeting you, Jughead.”_

 

_“You too, Betty.”_

 

_***_

 

Jughead righted her and she cupped his cheek, using her thumb to gently wipe the remaining lip gloss that had transferred to his lips.

 

“You’re right,” she said as her thumb swiped his lower lip, “I don’t know why I wear it anymore.”

 

Jughead smiled at her and the kissed her on the forehead before walking over to her bed to pick up his jacket.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Betty asked, her earlier anxiety coming back to her.

 

“Of course Betts, I’ve been wanting to meet your friends for a while,” Jughead replied simply.

 

Tonight was her best friend Veronica’s 25th birthday party. It would be the first time she’d seen Archie in six weeks and she was bringing Jughead as her date. Betty didn’t originally want to go, she wasn’t entirely sure if she was ready to even be in the same room with Archie yet after the way things ended between them. But unfortunately for her, Veronica Lodge was a force to be reckoned with and Betty decided to go after all - especially after Veronica encouraged her to bring Jughead.

 

Betty’s bottom lip was trapped between her teeth as she was lost in thought. She wondered what it would feel like when she saw Archie. Or how Archie would react when he saw her. Then she wondered what Archie would think when he saw her with Jughead. What if she saw Archie with a date? What if she got upset or jealous? Betty had been completely honest with Jughead from the beginning about Archie and how things ended between them. He assured her that it didn’t bother him, as long as she still wanted to be with him, and she did, she really did. In fact, she thought, she always did.

 

Betty couldn’t get over how attached the two of them had gotten in such a short amount of time. Jughead was older, she was 24 and he was 30. He too had been in a relationship with someone who cheated on him. However, it had been different for him. Jughead was with his ex for a lot longer than Betty had been with Archie, and to make matters worse, they had been engaged when she cheated on him. He had also been single for a little over a year before he ran into her at the coffee shop. He confided in her that she had been the first woman he pursued since his own nasty breakup and there was always something about that detail that made happiness bloom in her chest.

 

“Would you stop that?” Jughead said firmly as he used his thumb to gently free her lip from its cage between her teeth.

 

“I’m sorry,” she sighed, “I guess I’m still a little anxious.”

 

“I know baby, it was hard for me to see Sabrina anywhere after we ended things. But like you said, this is a fairly big party so we probably won’t even run into him. Plus, I feel like you’ve been hiding me from the people you care about.”

 

Betty frowned, the tone of his voice made guilt course through her body. She supposed he was right. Jughead had taken her to meet his two best friends - Kevin and Toni - and she got to meet Jughead’s (not-so) little sister, who oddly enough was Betty’s age. Kevin and Toni had made a big deal of that detail, swearing to her that it was, in fact, a big deal. Betty planned to bring Jughead home with her next month for Father’s Day, she just hadn’t shared that bit of information with him yet.

 

“You’re right,” she said, “It’ll be fine, especially if I have you with me.”

 

Jughead held her jacket out for her and she shrugged it on. He wrapped his arms around her torso one more time and peppered her neck with kisses. Betty hummed happily, pleasure coursing through her body.

 

“It’ll be okay. Besides, if that asshole even so much as looks in your direction, I’m going to punch his fucking lights out,” he grumbled in her ear.

 

“Juggie!!!” Betty gasped as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

 

Jughead laughed but held her tightly, “I love it when you say my name like that. It’s so cute.”

 

Betty rolled her eyes and shook her head, “You’re ridiculous.”

 

“I know but you like it,” he teased.

 

He placed an affectionate kiss on the right side of her temple and then released her. They got on the elevator and headed down to the lobby. It was slightly cool that night, but the skies were clear, so the two of them opted to walk to the restaurant where Veronica was hosting her birthday party.

 

Once they got out onto the sidewalk, Betty laced her fingers into his and they began to walk down the street. Jughead kissed the back of her hand, like he always did, when she reached for his and it made her heart skip a beat, like it always did.

 

Archie never wanted to hold hands with her. He always gave the same dumb excuse that it made her look clingy. So Betty secretly loved that Jughead always held her hand, whether it was while they were walking somewhere, like they were now, or other times. He liked to do it while they were sitting on the couch watching TV and almost any other time they were close enough.

 

As they walked, Betty let her mind drift to the last few blissful weeks with him. Jughead Jones was different than any other man she had ever met, that much had been obvious ever since the first time they ran into each other. But it wasn’t just in the way he held her hand or how he somehow constantly flirted with her. It was in the way that he made it apparent that he wanted to take care of her and how much he enjoyed it. Just last week Betty had a horrible week at the office. She worked for a high ranking newspaper company and she had been working on a story all week long, going in early and staying late. Most nights, she had gotten home late, around 10 pm, and was utterly exhausted. When she was with Archie, on weeks like this, he would complain about how much she worked (one of the excuses he used when he ended it) and he always made her feel guilty for how little time she made for him.

 

Jughead was the complete opposite.

 

On Tuesday morning, Betty had made a joke about not having any clean underwear because she didn’t have any time this week and when she came home later that night, she found Jughead sitting at her kitchen table folding her clean laundry. On Wednesday night, Betty got home and there was a plate of spaghetti waiting for her in the microwave with a post-it note on it that said, _Make sure you eat! You need to keep your strength up. :)_ Then by Friday, after her editor had put her through the wringer, she called him to cancel their date and promptly burst into tears from the stress. When she got home that night, Jughead was waiting for her outside her apartment door. As soon as they walked through the door, he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom, giving her not one, but _two_ mind-blowing orgasms and then held her tightly as they drifted off to sleep together.  

 

Jughead just knew how to make her feel… cherished, valued, and it made her realize how much Archie took her for granted. She now knew that she truly was better off without him.

 

Betty snuck a glance at Jughead, peering up to meet his eyes and was met with a soft smile that made her heart race. She shuffled closer to him, wrapping an arm around his torso and he dropped a kiss to the top of her head as they continued their walk.

  


***

  


The two of them entered the restaurant and Betty immediately found Veronica, giving her best friend a huge birthday hug.

 

“V, this is my boyfriend Jughead,” Betty said, stepping back so Jughead could stand next to her.

 

Jughead reached his hand out in greeting, “Veronica, I’m so glad to finally meet you. Betty has told me so much about you, it’s nice to finally put a face with the name.”

 

“All good things I hope,” Veronica said taking his hand and winking, “but likewise.”

 

“She talks about me?” Jughead asked his eyebrows raising in faux shock.

 

“Of course! Little Miss Betty here hasn’t shut up about you since she accidentally drank your coffee.”

 

Betty blushed crimson, “V!” Betty scolded, looking at Jughead out of the corner of her eyes.

 

To her surprise, he was blushing a little too. Betty gave Jughead’s hand a little squeeze.

 

“Alright, I have to go mingle a little bit! You two kids go get a drink from the open bar over there.” Veronica pointed in the direction of the bar and then trotted off to greet another one of her guests.

 

Betty led Jughead towards the bar area and they had almost made it there before he gently pulled on her arm to stop her.

 

“Uh oh, ex-boyfriend, 12 o’clock,” Jughead said quietly into her ear.

 

Betty’s attention snapped in front of her. Archie was standing at the bar with Veronica’s fiancé Reggie and Moose, one of Reggie’s friends.

 

“How did you know that was him?” Betty asked quizzically.

 

“Are you kidding me? The flaming red hair is a dead giveaway. I hope he never pursues a job as an undercover spy or something.”  

 

Betty giggled and playfully swatted at him, “That’s mean Juggie.”

 

Jughead shrugged, “Just an observation.”

 

“Uh huh,” Betty said clucking her tongue and narrowing her eyes at him.

 

She took a deep breath and looked back over at Archie, was she ready for this? Even though she realized _now_ what a terrible boyfriend he had been, they still had a history. They had been together for almost 2 years and even though the relationship had imploded, there were still a lot of memories there. There was also a long time there that Betty was convinced that Archie Andrews was her happy ending; that they were going to get married, buy a house with a white picket fence and have 2.5 kids running around by the time she was 30.

 

But now?

 

Now, all the thoughts Betty had similar to that were filled with Jughead. Jughead got to hear all her dreams and fears, her hopes and aspirations. He got to hear her sing off key in the shower as well as watch her cry through sad parts of movies. He got it all, all of her and she regretted nothing.

 

Jughead gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, “Ready?”

 

Betty turned to give Jughead a kiss on the corner of his mouth, “As I’ll ever be.”

 

He smirked at her questioningly but dutifully followed her to the bar. Betty ignored Archie, putting her forearms on the bar as she leaned on it and angled her body toward Jughead. The bartender came over immediately, “What can I get you?”

 

“I’ll take a beer. What do you want Betts?” Jughead asked.

 

“Orange crush, please.”

 

The bartender nodded at them and set to work making Betty’s drink.

 

“Betty is that you?”

 

Betty turned to see Reggie standing suddenly close, a startlingly small distance between them.

 

“Hey, Reggie!” Betty greeted as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages! Ronnie never stops talking about how much she misses you. I’m so glad you could make it.”

 

“Me too, Reg,” Betty said sincerely.

 

Even though Reggie had called her name and left his conversation with Archie to walk over to her, Archie still hadn’t turned around. Betty felt relieved, she honestly hoped Archie would ignore her the entire night.

 

Reggie looked past her to Jughead and smiled. “Holy shit! Is the new guy?” he asked.

 

Archie’s head immediately snapped to look at them.

 

“Yeah! Reggie, this is my boyfriend, Jughead. Jughead, this is Veronica’s fiancé Reggie,” Betty said, introducing the two men.

 

Reggie reached forward to shake Jughead’s hand, “Aw man, it’s so great to finally meet you!”

 

“You too, this one has been keeping me under wraps,” Jughead said as he put an arm around her and pulled her close.

 

Betty melted into his side as Jughead placed a soft kiss on the side of her forehead. Just then, Betty heard Archie scoff and she immediately stiffened. Betty could feel Jughead’s body language change as well, taking on a rigid quality.

 

“Problem?” Jughead asked, narrowing his eyes at Archie.

 

“Nope,” Archie said. “Have fun with her, she’s a real piece of work.”

 

Betty clenched her fists as anger rose in her chest. This was one of the things she had been anxious about, Archie airing her dirty laundry in front of their friends. Things had been going to so well between her and Jughead, sure they had a fight here or there but she didn’t want Archie to put any negative ideas in his head. Feeling tears beginning to prick the back of her eyes, she went to open her mouth to defend herself but Jughead beat her to it.

 

“Yeah well, I’ve heard you weren’t much of a saint either,” Jughead threw back at him.

 

Archie glared at her but directed his next statement at him. “I hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds,” he sneered.

 

Betty gasped, her hate intensifying as she counted the seconds that passed, knowing full well how Jughead was going to react. He was too protective of her not to. She expected Jughead to yell or throw a punch; what she did not expect, however, was for Jughead to start laughing. He withdrew his arm from its place around her shoulders and stepped towards Archie.

 

“Listen, I’m not going to get into this with you. I’m actually trying to make a good impression on Betty’s friends tonight, you know since I’m the new boyfriend and what not, but let me be perfectly clear- Elizabeth Cooper is more of a woman than you could ever handle.” Jughead paused, leaning forward and lowering his voice, whispering in Archie’s ear just loud enough for Betty to hear. “She makes that pretty clear every time I bend her over the couch and fuck her until she’s screaming obscenities, something which- she told me you could never do.” Jughead leaned back, resuming an audible volume, sneering at Archie. “So, let me assure you, the next time I see you, if you even so much as look at _my_ girl the wrong way, they’re going to be cleaning your blood up off the floor.”

 

Archie clenched his jaw and went for Jughead but Reggie stopped him by putting a firm hand on Archie’s shoulder. “Not tonight Archie, seriously just leave them alone.”

 

Archie glared at all of them, “Whatever, this was a stupid party anyway.”

 

The group watched him leave. Betty laughed, her nerves leaving her body and she laced her fingers into Jughead’s and pulled on his hand, “Come on Jug, I want to introduce you to some more people.”

 

Jughead put his free arm back around her shoulder, “Sure thing babe.”

 

***

 

Betty walked through the front door of her apartment and immediately kicked off her wedge heeled sandals. Her feet were throbbing, they had walked to and from the restaurant and not to mention, she had stood most of the night. Jughead followed her in and took his jacket off, hanging it over one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Not waiting for him, Betty went straight to her bedroom, desperate to get into her pajamas and get settled into her comfy bed. She slipped off her dress, threw it into the hamper, and then pulled one of Jughead’s t-shirts over her head.

 

“You doing ok?” Jughead asked from behind her.

 

Betty turned around to find him leaning on the door frame and felt her breath catch in her throat.

 

Sometimes she couldn’t get over the fact that this extremely attractive man was with her or that anyone had let him go in the first place. For the most part, you couldn’t really tell that Jughead was 30, he was lean and muscular and had thick, black, wavy hair. But there were other parts of him, her favorite parts, that showed more of his wear and tear from over the years. His 5 o’clock shadow was coming in, there were defined bags under his eyes (carrying the weight of years of sleep lost and a few thousand pots of coffee), his hands were calloused from the construction work he did in his formative years and his sideburns were starting to grey a little. She loved these things about him not only because it gave him an air of confidence that one wouldn’t find in a man in their mid-twenties, but also because they were what made him so uniquely... _him_. Like the way his scruffy beard scrubbed across her cheek, or the way the calluses on his hands felt when he ran them over the swell of her breasts.

 

“Yeah, I’m good,” she said smiling at him. “Thanks to you.”

 

Jughead smirked, “It was all you Betts, I was just there for moral support.”

 

“Well, still, I don’t what I would’ve done if Archie had been that nasty to me and I was alone,” Betty said quietly.

 

Jughead walked over to her then and gently cupped her cheeks with his hands. “I’m sure you would’ve held your own.”

 

Betty brought one of her hands up to cover his, “You know sometimes I think you bring out the best parts in me,” she said quietly not breaking Jughead’s gaze.

 

Jughead’s face softened but he didn’t say anything in return and Betty immediately began to panic. Had she said the wrong thing?

 

“I’m sorry,” she said as she tried to pull Jughead’s hands away from her face, “I shouldn’t have said that. It was a stupid thing to say.”

 

Jughead resisted her pulling away from him, “Betty no, that’s not it… it’s just that… you make me so happy sometimes to the point where my heart actually hurts… I never felt this way with Sabri-...” Jughead sighed, “I’m just not used to feeling this happy Betty and you make me so freaking happy.”

 

Betty’s heart began to race from Jughead’s words, she wasn’t entirely sure who moved first but the next thing Betty knew her lips were crashing into his as he began to back her up towards the bed.

 

A split second later the backs of her knees hit the mattress and Jughead took the opportunity to pull her shirt up over her head making her giggle. She backed up on the bed and leaned back on her elbows clad only in her lacy pink underwear. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Jughead pull off his own shirt and crawl up the bed towards her.

 

They only waited two weeks in the beginning before things had gotten more physical between them, and since then, they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of each other. Their bodies were more attuned to each other now than their first time together and yet they were still getting to know one another at the same time.

 

Jughead ran his tongue along the waistband of her panties, making her squirm underneath him and then began to move north over the plains of her stomach to under and over each of her breasts. He paused on each of her nipples, swirling his tongue slowly around each one making her cry out and wiggle with need below him. Next, he left a trail of kisses leading up from her chest to her collarbone, pausing there to bite and suck so that an angry hickey was left in his wake, and then finished his line of sensual assault up her neck to her ear. Betty took the opportunity to start taking off Jughead’s pants, starting with his belt buckle. He supported his weight on his hands while leaning over her to give her a little more room to work with and chuckled.

 

“Always such an eager little thing aren’t you?” Jughead teased.

 

Betty nodded as she got his belt buckle unfastened, “With you?” She unbuttoned his jeans and slid her fingers into his boxers, grabbing his already rock hard erection in her hands. “Always.”

 

Jughead squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, pushing himself further into her hands. Betty stroked him a few times up and down before she pulled her hand away and began pulling down his pants and boxer shorts. Jughead got the hint and got off the bed momentarily to pull everything off but paused slightly before returning the bed.

 

Betty felt like her skin was on fire with the way he was looking at her, like she was flushed from head to toe and she was panting a little, desperate for release. She reached up and grabbed Jughead’s hand but instead of pulling him to her she pulled herself up to her knees and knelt up on the edge of the bed. He smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her chest to his eagerly. Jughead hooked his index fingers into her panties and began pulling them down Betty’s thighs as they shared a slow sensual kiss. When his dexterous finger reached her knees, Jughead pulled away, giving her a mischievous grin.

 

“What?” Betty asked, she had no idea why Jughead was looking at her like that.

 

Jughead grabbed her legs behind her knees and lifted her quickly, moving his hands to her ankles so she fell backwards on the bed. Betty squealed in surprise and burst into a fit of giggles as Jughead pulled her underwear the rest of the way down her legs. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could look at him and cocked her head to one side as she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

Jughead grabbed her ankle and pulled her closer to him and then lifted her leg so that her foot was resting against his shoulder. He kissed the inside of her ankle and began to work his way towards the apex of her thighs.

 

“You.-Know.-I.-Can’t.-Stand.-It.-When.-You.-Bite.-Your.-Lip.”  Jughead said in between kisses, each word a staccato.

 

Once Jughead did reach the apex of her thighs, Betty threw her head back, unable to resist the current of pleasure flowing through her body with each kiss Jughead placed on the inside of her thighs.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so sexy then,” she teased.

 

She heard Jughead chuckle, his breath tickling the inside of her thigh.

 

“Never gonna happen baby,” Jughead quipped.

 

Betty started to laugh, but then cried out when she felt Jughead’s tongue lick the length of her arousal. Jughead gave her legs another tug so that her backside was resting just on the edge of the bed and he hooked each of her legs over his shoulders. Then he started to lick slow sensual circles against her clit, causing Betty to moan loudly and grip the bedsheets at her sides. Jughead didn’t know that Betty had heard him earlier when he insinuated to Archie that he was better at fucking her than he ever was. Betty had been a little taken aback from the vulgarity of the comment earlier in the night, but it couldn’t be more true. In just two weeks, Jughead had rocked her sexual world, putting her in different positions and hitting spots inside her she didn’t even know existed.

 

“Oh God Jug, please go faster,” Betty panted.

 

She could feel Jughead smile before he slipped two fingers into her, curling them upward so he could massage her sensitive G-spot. She started to feel herself tighten on the inside and took a deep breath to prepare herself for the blinding pleasure that always followed after. Jughead started to pump his finger as he swirled circles around her sensitive nub faster, taking her higher and higher until she finally fell over the edge.

 

“Oh fuck-” Betty cried out, rocking her hips against his expert tongue as she rode out her orgasm.

 

Before Betty had time to recover, Jughead grabbed her legs again and flipped her. Once she was on her stomach, Jughead took her by the hips and guided her backwards so that she was kneeling with her ass in the air. He pressed his rock hard erection against her ass cheeks.

 

“Do you feel that baby? Do you feel what you do to me?” Jughead asked, his voice seductive and soft.

 

“Yes,” Betty rasped, still coming down from her high.

 

She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the tip of Jughead’s dick run along her opening and then slowly plunge into her. He moved in and out of her a few times before it was his turn to curse.

 

“Fuck Betty, how are you so tight and wet?” Jughead asked through gritted teeth.

 

Betty flipped her hair over her shoulder, arching her back more and pushing harder against him, relishing in the feeling of him inside of her. His fingers were gripping her hips so tightly she was sure he’d leave a bruise, but before she could really give it much thought, Jughead picked up the pace. As he set a hard punishing rhythm, Betty felt herself start to build again.

 

“God Jug, you feel so good. Don’t stop,” she begged.

 

After a few more thrusts, he must’ve felt her tightening around him. “Come for me, Betty.”

 

Just as the last syllable of her name left his lips, she felt herself tighten and release again as she screamed his name over and over, muffled slightly by her face pressed into the mattress. Jughead pulled out of her in an expert fashion, catching himself in his hand as Betty fell forward on top of her duvet. She wiggled her toes, taking note of the fact that her legs felt like jelly, totally spent, similar to when she finished a six mile run.

 

Betty heard the sink in her bathroom running and then the bed dipped as Jughead returned to lay next to her. She turned to face him, bringing both of her hands up to rest her face on.

 

Jughead rubbed circles over the naked skin on her back.

 

“Hi,” he said quietly.

 

“Hi there,” Betty whispered back.

 

“Good?” he asked, a smirk on his face.

 

A smile broke out on Betty’s face, “Yeah, was it good for you?”

 

Jughead nodded, “Absolutely.”

 

Betty closed her eyes and gave a satisfied sigh. Jughead continued to rub her back and he rolled closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She couldn’t get over how safe and sated she felt here in this bed with a man she only met four weeks ago. She never had felt this way with Archie, she thought she did at one point, but it wasn’t until Jughead came into her life that she realized it was never like _this_. She secretly hoped that no matter what happened between them, that somehow things would always be this way.

 

Betty opened her eyes, “Hey Juggie?”

 

“Yes dear?” Jughead asked, smiling at her.

 

“Will you come home with me to Riverdale next month for Father’s Day?”

 

Jughead paused for only a moment. “Really? You want me to come home with you and meet your family?”

 

Betty nodded, “Of course I do.”

 

Jughead leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers.

 

“I’d love to,” he said softly. “Nothing would make me happier.”

 

Betty was a elated as her heart soared with happiness. She got up and swung her leg over him so that she was straddling his lower abdomen. He grunted playfully as she sat down on him, supported by his strong hands holding her hips firmly. Betty leaned down and kissed him soundly, threading her fingers into his thick, raven hair as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, swirling it around his own tongue. She felt Jughead’s arousal stir behind her and she smirked.

 

She sat up a little, placing both of her hands on either side of his head.

 

“You make me happier,” she said cheesily.

 

“Oh yeah?” Jughead asked, giving her his megawatt boyish grin.

 

“Yeah,” Betty replied as she started moving lower down Jughead’s body, “let me show you.”

  


*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> This oneshot came to me when I was listening to "Your Side of the Bed" by Loote. I was having INSANE writer's block and I was instructed by my amazing and talented twinnie @bugggghead to just GO WRITE. So here is it! Also, just for the record, I am extremely self-conscious about posting this so if you like it even a little please drop me a line below! I'd love to hear what you think :)
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


End file.
